


Night Enchanted

by RavenArtist93



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Late at Night, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenArtist93/pseuds/RavenArtist93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>© Pictures used in the banners are to their respective owners</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long tour, Matthew Sanders finally comes home on Christmas Eve to be with his soon-to-be wife and hopefully have the Christmas that he has been always wanting to have since he and his band first started touring. Once he arrives home, he gets the most unexpected Christmas present lying right under the stars in his backyard that makes his heart soar. It was a plan that Victoria had in mind for quite a long time and she knew that this would be a Christmas Eve that they would never forget.</p>
<p>*A sort-of sequel to the one-shot, Heartbreak*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>© I DO NOT own Matthew Sanders or anyone of Avenged Sevenfold. I, however, own the plot and story, along with my OC, Victoria. Please be respectful, thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Enchanted

 

 

~ One of One ~

 

 

 

“So I’ll see you at my dad’s house tomorrow, okay?” Brian reminded Matt about the annual family Christmas party while the both of them grabbed their luggage from the airport terminal, “My mom is probably going to drive me up the wall with getting the house all set up.”

 

Chuckling, Matthew Sanders carries his luggage towards the exit that led to the lot where a cab was waiting for him to take him home into the night, “And you are sure Jason Berry is bringing all my stuff back to my home?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, he will have it there by later tonight when all the unpacking is dealt with from the tour.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Matt nodded as he heads towards the yellow cab a few feet from him, “So I will see you tomorrow?”  
  
“Yup,” Brian responded, “My girl is already waiting for me down the lot. You should get home to your beauty,” he chuckled.

 

“I most definitely will,” Matt grinned with small dimples dotting his cheeks, “See you later, Gates.”

 

Waving goodbye, Brian began to walk farther down the lot with a suitcase in each hand and a black backpack over his shoulders. The night at the airport was the clearest it could be, revealing the many of thousand of stars in the sky. Looking at his watch on his left wrist, Matt smiled when he noticed that it was only 8:05 pm. He knew that his girl, Victoria, would still be up waiting for him to arrive. The “Hail to the King” American Tour was rather a drag. Since he left, he hoped that he wouldn’t miss Christmas Eve with the girl of his dreams. To his very luck, he would arrive just in time to lay with her through the captivating Christmas night.

 

Sitting in the cab as the driver began to drive him home, Matt ran a hand through his shoulder-length brown hair, sighing in relief that he was finally back home. Touring was always exciting for him but it was never the same when Victoria wasn’t around. To him, she was the light of his everyday life and whenever she isn’t around him, he would feel empty.

 

Just knowing that, he knew that their love is meant to last forever.

 

They have been through the worst in the pass, but now they are pushing forward to a future they have been dreaming of for such a long time.

 

In just a matter of a few months, the couple would be together forever as husband and wife.

 

Feeling his heart skip slightly when the cab was reaching to the front of his house, Matt smiled and gave the driver his money before getting out of the cab and grabbing his luggage. Letting out a deep breath, Matt watched the cab drive off into the darkness of the night before he began heading up the pathway that lead to their beautiful home on Huntington Beach. Setting his luggage down in front of the door, he adjusted his black shirt a bit before grabbing the keys out of his pocket and fumbling with trying to find the right key to the house. Feeling his heart pound in his ears, Matt gently grabs the house key from his lanyard and pushes it through the hole before unlocking the front door. The door opened slowly as he pushed on it with his right arm to get through the gap, feeling the warm heat of the house hit him like a gentle breeze.

 

The sounds of barking from his lab, Bella, came closer and closer before actually coming in his sight. Grinning, Matt sets his luggage down against the wall near him and crouches down to hug his furry friend while nearly getting attacked by the dog’s love.

 

“Where’s Victoria, huh?” he chuckled at Bella, who barked once in delight, “Where’s that crazy beautiful woman?”

 

Watching Bella move away from him to bark again, the dog ran its nose along the floor to sniff out the man’s great love. Matt stood up to follow Bella, who ended up strolling down the hallway in front of him that lead to the back patio. With his footsteps echoing down the hallway, Matt sees Bella barking and scratching at the glass patio door, nearly pointing the direction of where his girl was. Walking up to the door, he could see some dim candlelights coming from the far left, making his eyebrows shoot up slightly in wonder. Matt patted Bella’s soft head before grabbing the wooden handle of the door and sliding it to the left, embracing the soft cool breeze of the night once more.

 

After closing the door behind him, he could see the starry sky clearer than ever, giving such enlightenment to his very heart. He could even distinctively hear the waves from the beach a few houses down roll back and forth against the sandy shore. Smiling at the wondrous sight, he turns his direction to the left and begins walking towards the dim candlelights that illuminated around the marble patio. As he got closer, he could see the figure of his own love lying down before him.

 

Victoria was lying on her right side facing him on some sort of mattress, which was covered in a velvet black blanket, with her body nearly fully exposed to him. All that was covering her beautiful slim body was a red-laced underwear and a red bra that had black fabric encircling around each cup. Her light skin was glowing from candlelight; her blonde hair flowing against her smooth shoulders so freely and so beautifully. The blue in her eyes were sparkling like the many stars in the night sky.

 

She was a goddess in pure form to Matt’s own eyes.

 

“Babe?” Matt questioned before swallowing hard at the sight before him, “Aren’t you a little cold out here?”

 

“Well hello to you too, baby,” she purred, her hands moving along her delicate waist, “Nice to see you home again. And don’t worry; I’m no freeze baby. I can tough it up a bit.”

 

“W-What’s going on,” he stuttered, his arousal becoming much stronger.

 

“Oh nothing,” she sighed, her eyes glancing up and down Matt’s figure, “Just wanted to do something special for you, that’s all.”  
  
“Something special?” he rephrased with his eyebrow raised.

 

“As an early Christmas present, Mattie dearest,” she chuckled, her index finger crooking towards him, “Come here.”

 

Smirking, Matt didn’t need to be asked twice before he began walking towards Victoria and crouching down in front of her. With his own instinct he let his eyes trail along the bare curves of her body, admiring the features along her skin. Seeing Victoria’s left hand reach out to him, Matt soon felt her soft delicate fingertips grazing around his biceps that were colored in ink.

 

“I been wanting you for such a long time, Matt,” she moaned lowly, making Matt exhale rather deeply from how hard he was getting, “Come closer to me, baby. Put your hands on me and let me give you a night you will never forget.”

 

Looking at her crystal blue eyes with his hazel ones, Matt smiled in excitement before immediately leaning in to press his soft plump lips to her pink ones. Moaning form the satisfaction of feeling him against her again, Victoria laid her back on the mattress, giving Matt the opportunity to climb on top of her with ease. Without hesitation, Victoria wrapped her slender legs around his waist tightly to get him closer to her. Matt was now as hard as he could be, making him ache against the fabric of his jeans. His hands roamed up and down her curves, taking the time to feel along her soft skin that he missed touching for such long several weeks. The kiss between the couple became even more heated and the sexual tension was rising to higher limits.

 

Unable to hold it back any longer, Victoria pulled away from Matt’s kiss to help him pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the side. Her soft eyes traced every muscle along his chest and arms that were mostly covered in such wondrous ink. Smirking at the sight before her, she leans up a bit to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. Matt was not going to stop her urges for he was having the same lustful desires like what she was having that drove him off the edge. Pushing down his jeans after taking off his socks and shoes, he kicks off the jeans before letting his body go deeper between her legs with his head immediately dipping down to her chest. Arching her back from the pleasurable sparks in her nerves that were caused by Matt’s lips touching the skin around her breasts, Victoria runs her hands through his long brown hair. She could feel him groan against her chest from her hands tugging on his hair, making her shudder in delight.

 

“I wanted you for such a long fucking time, Vic,” Matt growled against her skin.

 

“Oh Matt, I know,” she moaned, “I could say the same to you.”

 

Lifting her back up a bit, Victoria gave Matt the permission to unhook her bra and throw it to the side. Without hesitation, Matt latched his mouth on her right breast, his tongue circling around her nipple that was hardening against his wet muscle. Victoria moaned in delight from how aroused she was getting from Matt’s actions, causing her to get even wetter. Once he did the same to the other breast, she moaned even louder than before and at that point, she knew that she was very soaked from the moisture between her legs.

 

“Take me Matt,” she breathed as he pulled away from her chest, “Take me into the stars.”

 

“Will do baby,” he smirked before pushing off his boxers and nearly ripping off her underwear, “No need in prepping you, beautiful. You are already as wet as can be for me,” he purred.

 

Leaning in to kiss her in the most passionate way he can show her, he aligned himself at her entrance before slowly pushing in. Matt groaned in delight at how her walls clenched tightly around his dick. It was making him shudder with so much pleasure, that he was surprised he didn’t explode upon impact once he was all the way in. It was even harder to control himself once he heard Victoria cry out from how much he filled her.

 

“Fuck, Matt,” she moaned, her hands going to his broad shoulders.

 

“Mm, I know baby,” he groaned as he leaned his face towards hers, “Just let me give you the pleasure you have been always wanting, Victoria.”

 

Nodding at his statement, Victoria arched her neck even further once he began thrusting into her. Her soft pink lips parted to release pleasurable cries that were the most beautiful music to Matt’s ears. With every slow thrust he did, he enjoyed the sight of her reactions to the pleasure he was giving her. Oh how he missed her body arching against his, bringing them closer and closer together as one. The way her body shuddered under him from his touch gave him the greatest pride at how well he satisfied her needs. He especially missed how her fingernails would dig across his back, making him only go harder and harder in between her tight walls.

 

“Do you know how much I waited to do this to you, baby?” Matt breathed against her face.

 

“Oh god,” she gasped once she felt him go as deep as he could get with faster thrusts, “Yes, Matt, oh yes.”

 

“You are so fucking tight,” he growled out before crashing his lips to hers and locking it into a powerful kiss, “You drive me crazy,” he muttered against her.

 

“Harder,” she exhaled once she had the chance to pull away from his kiss, “Fuck me hard.”

 

Matt smirked at her demand, “With pleasure,” he chuckled before grasping her lower body and beginning to slam into her.

 

Jolting with such force from his movements, her loud moans transitioned to loud cries that echoed into the night sky. His thrusts were primal but that was only making her soar into the stars even further. Her orgasm was beginning to hit her like a powerful tidal wave. The starry night sky was illuminating in such vibrant colors to her eyes that it made her heart flutter even faster.

 

“Fuck, Vic,” Matt groaned, as his thrusts got sloppier, “Fucking hell, I’m so close.”

 

Digging her nails on his shoulders, she lowered her cries into high-pitched moans, “Just…a little more…Matt.”

 

“I know baby,” he grunted, his grip on her lower body getting tighter and tighter.

  
By how pleasurable the friction between them was getting, she felt herself soaring through heaven. The tingling pressure in her lower body was expanding to the point where she thought she would explode in such great measures. She could feel Matt pulsing against her walls violently, indicating that he too couldn’t hold it in any longer.

 

With a few final thrusts, a large shuddering wave of ecstasy took over Victoria’s body, making her arch her back against Matt and let out the loudest cry resonate into the sky. Matt followed her right behind by letting out a loud groan and spilling his warm load into her, feeling it coat her walls completely. They knew that the neighbors probably most likely heard them but honestly, they didn’t give a fuck.

 

Panting and dripping in sweat, Matt collapses her body on to hers and struggles to catch his breath from the violent release that he had been waiting for so long. Victoria giggled slightly at how worn out he was and lets her palms roam along his back that was slicked in sweat.

 

“Merry Christmas, Matt,” she smiled.

 

Leaning his head up, he pushes a blonde lock away from her face and kisses her tenderly, “Merry Christmas, baby,” he chuckled against her lips.

 

And in a blink of an eye, an enchanting soft stream of light shot across the sky.  
  
It was the enchantment of a shooting star.

 

 


End file.
